


Watching And Wondering

by Moonloon (maryavatar)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryavatar/pseuds/Moonloon
Summary: Pick your pairing: Reed/m. (07/18/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a pick your favorite pairing. I tried to prevent the watcher being too obviously the guy I was picturing (smart-fart points for guessing who that was) without turning him into some boring Mary-Sue character. Did it work?  
  
Thanks to my beta reader Zion's Starfish, who braves my fanfic and my lack of comma-sense even when I write in fandoms that make her wince.  


* * *

Okay, I'm all set: Chef baked an upside-down pineapple cake, Malcolm finishes his shift in five minutes and I've got a perfect view.

Oh right on time Malcolm. Perfect. He's absorbed in something on his padd, weapons schematics probably and doesn't notice the generous slices of cake until he's right in front of them. Wow, that smile? I've seen him smile when he's blowing things up, but it's not the same. This is a happy surprised smile, totally genuine and it takes about ten years off his face.

Cute.

I hide my grin behind my coffee mug as he sits down two tables over. He chose the beef stew as his main dish and he's chewing his way through it with his usual abstracted air. This time it's not his padd that holds his attention: he tries not to but his eyes keep drifting back to the plate with the cake on it.

He snagged a big piece too. There's a whole pineapple ring sitting on the top, with a cherry nestled into the hole. Malcolm watches as a thick blob of syrup slides down the side and licks his lips.

Thanks Mal, now I'm hard.

Is it anticipation or self-torture that makes him finish off the stew first? Maybe his upbringing: I don't know much about his family, but I'm guessing they were the type of people who made you finish your veggies before you got dessert.

Watching him eat is always good. It's not the first time I've staked out the mess hall with a mug of coffee and a report, waiting for him to come in. He doesn't pay much attention to food usually. Sweets though? he's got a weakness for fruity sweets: peach cobbler, apple pie, pineapple in any shape or form. The way his face relaxes and goes all dreamy as he slips a slice of candied fruit past his lips is enough to make me come in my pants.

I can't help but imagine what it would feel like to slip my cock past those lips, to see that dreamy expression as he swallowed me?

The stew is gone and Malcolm's face lights up. He picks up his spoon and carefully scrapes the escaped syrup up. God, he's licking it off the spoon! He's barely started on it and I'm so hard it hurts.

There's something very wrong about being jealous of food.

Finally! He's starting on the cake. It's torture, the way he slices into it so slowly; making sure that he cuts so that he'll have enough pineapple to top every mouthful. He closes his eyes as he chews, and smiles as he swallows.

Oh Mal, is it so easy to make you happy?

I wonder if he's so slow and careful in bed. I can see that his thorough attention to detail and his well-concealed sensuality could be a dangerous mix. There are deep passions in there, aren't there Mal? All that stiff upper lips stuff is nurture; your nature is something very different.

Almost gone and there's syrup on his bottom lip. What I would give to be the one to lick it off. He savours every mouthful with a dedication to pleasure and a restraint I can't help but envy: when my favourite dessert arrives in the mess I pig out and it's gone way too fast. I get the feeling Mal remembers every single bite.

It's finished; the cake is all gone. All that's left is a few crumbs, some syrup and the cherry.

I feel a little empty. Until Mal scoops up the cherry with his fingers, looks me right in the eye and bites down on it.

Guh...

I'm going to have to change before I go on-shift now.


End file.
